James Herriford
James Adam Herriford is a character roleplayed by Lowri in World 3: Renegade. His name was revealed after time was altered, and previously he used the alias of "James Martin". He is 38 years old, and has the abilities of Time And Space Manipulation, Ability Sensing, Autometabokinesis and Panmnesia. During the explosion timeline, he was the founder and original leader of a Resistance cell. Appearance James is tall and well-built. He has medium brown hair, kept mid-length. He also has brown eyes. He tends to dress formally, and is usually in suits. Personality James has a powerful and dominant personality, making him difficult for any to overcome or control. He is stubborn, and a good leader. He is committed and dedicated, and tends to become attached very easily. Abilities James' first ability is Time And Space Manipulation, which he originally manifested during the explosion, when he reflexively teleported out of harm's way. With this ability he can teleport himself and others, and travel through time. He can also freeze time, or only slow it down, and he can enable certain people to move in frozen time by keeping in physical contact with them when he freezes time. He can also reverse time around specific objects, for example a bullet fired from a gun to make it misfire. Using this ability requires severe concentration from him, and therefore he couldn't use it if he were injured, in extreme pain or drugged. James also has manifested a form of Ability Sensing. This ability shows him the abilities of others, as a kind of blurry film surrounding them. Each different ability appears as a visibly separate and distinguishable film, and therefore he can also use the ability to detect how many someone has, and if a person has manifested or gained a new ability. The ability can also sometimes enable to him to identify the ability he sees too. James also has the ability of Autometabokinesis, which enables him to control and manipulate his own metabolism. He manifested it as a prisoner, and manipulated his body into manipulating away inhibitory drugs which had been preventing him from teleporting out. With the ability, he can metabolise away drugs, poisons and bacterial toxins, increase his own energy reserves and slow his metabolism, to conserve energy or to mimic a death state. His final ability is Panmnesia, an immunity to memory loss. It involves immunity to memory removal or manipulation, and to natural amnesia and repression. He can also pass these effects onto others, and protect their memories in this way, though he cannot do so after the memory loss. It also means that he would have perfect memory of an alternate timeline he experienced, and that his memory would be naturally good. It also means that he'd keep any abilities he manifested or gained in an alternate timeline. Family & Relationships *Ex wife - Jo Allson *Son - Adam Herriford *Son - Craig Herriford *Partner - Eve Kings Resistance During the explosion timeline, he was at times a Resistance member who'd founded and led his own cell. He left the Resistance to investigate the Carnival with "Keira", but returned for one final raid, in which he died. The other cell members were: *"Keira" *Lola Sanchez *Mark Hawkins *David Stevens *Lily Stevens *Elan Greene *Danny Maxxted History James was born in Boston and has lived most of his life here. However, he was in New York on the date of the near explosion, attending a business conference. He met Eve Kings shortly after he returned to Boston, and they began a relationship. He also learned that both of his sons manifested. He chose to be one of the ones attempting to attack and stop Primatech, after learning that they abducted and imprisoned Lily Stevens. He was captured during their first attack, after temporarily losing time and space manipulation. The Company erased his memory, but he recovered it due to having panmnesia. However, he pretended to them that he hadn't, in order to infiltrate them, and they continued with their plan to twist him into an agent. He searched for Eve and found her also a prisoner there, but learned that the memory erasure had succeeded in her case, and that he couldn't reverse it. He teleported them both out, and got Rhi Maxxted to heal Eve's memory. They both then began infiltrating Primatech. However, he and Eve were caught in a trap by the Company, and he was originally killed. He was saved when Dann and Lily travelled back in time and augmented Eve's energy absorption until she could absorb the entire explosion. It was later revealed that the trap had exposed them, ruining their cover, but they still remained in Primatech, with Eve using her persuasion to let them continue spying there. After learning of the virus' existence, Eve and James informed the others of this, and they chose to raid Primatech's building in Odessa in order to destroy it. The attempt was unsuccessful, but the virus was destroyed by others instead. About a year later, when James and Eve learned of how the Chasers had attacked their friends Lola and Mark, they joined Elan and David in helping them fight them. All members of the Chasers were killed. Explosion Timeline History James was in the city attending a business conference when the explosion occured, but he manifested and reflexively teleported away. He was assumed dead. After this, he dropped his previous name and took the alias of "James Martin". He learned of the Resistance and started his own cell, recruiting all the other members. He has been captured and escaped at least once. He left the cell with "Keira" to investigate and then stop the Carnival. It was he who recognised Lily's manifestation of Precognitive Immunity, using his own newly manifested Ability Sensing to do so. He and "Keira" were subsequently captured and imprisoned in the Homeland Security's new HQ, and he manifested Autometabokinesis and used this to facilitate their escape. Teleporting to Elan's home to inform her of the location, he realised he'd manifested a final ability - Panmnesia - but did not identify it. He took part in this raid, but was captured and shot dead, too injured to be able to freeze time and save himself. Etymology The name James is a Hebrew name which means "supplanter". His middle name, Adam is a Hebrew name which means "man", "earth" or "to be red", and is also his eldest son's first name. His surname of Herriford comes from an English place name. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.